onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Wiki Italia! Thanks for your edit to the Frutto del diavolo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Discussione) 17:56, 2010 apr 6 Amministratore sarei felice se vieni promossa.....--Stenogo 14:56, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) Vorrei conoscerti? Come ti chiami?, Anno di nascità?, dove vivi?, i tuoi interessi? se vuoi essere privata/oStenogo 15:04, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) manico.ste@hotmail.it se vuoi messaggiare o chattare... Tramite Wikipedia seguo un ordine preciso--Stenogo 12:30, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Dovrebbe essere giusta quella di Wikipedia--Stenogo 12:41, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Si ma serve come spunto, per me che non sono perfetto....in inglese--Stenogo 13:23, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Tu traduci tramite traduttori o per tua esperienza in inglese--Stenogo 13:25, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi World War arc mi puoi tradurre questo x favore su Narutopedia --Stenogo 11:20, giu 18, 2010 (UTC) Template:Music Ehilà, grazie per l'ave :D Comunque vorrei sapere se si potesse implementare un template:music simile a quella della wiki inglese affinchè possa completare il lavoro su Kaze wo Sagashite e le prossime opening/ending. K3nNy 08:23, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 Meganoide, Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 sono io! Avevo dimenticato a fare il login K3nNy 13:04, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato questa wiki qualche mese fa cercando su google nomi collegati a one piece (come baroque works), trovando risultati sia su wikipedia che su onepiece.wikia.com... scendendo di pochi risultati però ho trovato pure la wikia italiana e ci ho fatto un salto. Qualche giorno fa però sono tornato e ho notato che, sebbene contenga circa 500 articoli (1/6 di quella inglese) è ancora poco conosciuta, e quindi mi sono registrato con l'obiettivo di dare il mio contributo, traducendo soprattutto articoli inglesi. chissà, magari potremmo anche entrare in collaborazione con onepiece.wikia.com (se non lo siamo gia) K3nNy 20:33, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Discussione con K3nNy (per non incasinare troppo la pagina) Si, intendo proprio quella wiki. Comunque hai ragione, sto notando inoltre che mancano alcune pagine importanti, come quella su Rufy e sulla ciurma soprattutto, e che altre pagine sono incomplete. nb: ho appena creato il template:song :P K3nNy 20:59, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho importato il template:quote e ho creato una wikiquote.png a tema!! spero ti piaccia! K3nNy 01:48, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Ho aggiornato il Wikiquote.png. Confronta le due versioni, e dimmi quale secondo te è la migliore... sia come dimensioni reali che come miniatura per le citazioni. Wikiquote 1 / Wikiquote 2 --K3nNy 13:36, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Come mai hai rimosso il collegamento alla copertina del volume 52, nella sezione Curiosità di One day? K3nNy 22:34, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Dici? È solo un redirect alla pagina Pirati di Cappello di paglia --K3nNy 16:40, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, hai ucciso tutte e due le pagine :D --K3nNy 16:43, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sì, infatti. --K3nNy 17:06, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sono tornato! (dopo circa 2 giorni di assenza). Ho portato in italiano l'articolo su Watashi Ga Iru Yo (la mia ending preferita). Se trovo il tempo, oggi stesso completo We Are! (mancano il 2008 remix e i testi da riorganizzare e tradurre) --K3nNy 08:31, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Marina Grazie e scusa per gli errori di ortografia ma come avrai visto la pagina era ancora incompleta e l'avrei ricontrollata e aggiornata in seguito (cioè oggi). Nei prossimi giorni ho intenzione di completare le pagine mancanti sui membri della Marina, se nessun altro se ne stava occupando ... E ci sarebbero altre cose che vorrei chiedere ... Caesar VII 08:08, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti. Vorrei solo dei chiarimenti sul perchè è stato lasciato il nome giapponese per tutti i frutti del diavolo e se fosse possibile inserire quella tabella del personaggio che si può vedere in tutte le wiki per ogni personaggio appunto ...Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perdonami per gli errori di battitura ma scrivo velocemente e qualcosa sfugge sempre...Hai ragione su Hagwor... Per i gradi ho visto che gli hai messi tutti in minuscolo, nella wiki inglese li lasciavano in maiuscolo (per es.Vice Admiral) ... Altri nomi come Governo Mondiale andrebbero lasciati con le iniziali maiuscole (come dire Repubblica Italiana). I template non li so creare, per questo chiedevo ... Prima o poi però sarà il caso di pensarci... Per le immagini, si possono prendere direttamente quelle presenti nella wiki inglese? Ho notato poi che molte pagine sono state copiate tali e quali dalle pagine di One Piece di wikipedia.it. Com'è la procedura qui? Si può fare? Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Il fatto è che la stragrande maggioranza di pagine di questa wiki è stata presa da wikipedia... Come punto di partenza andrebbero bene ma vanno tutte ampliate altrimenti questo progetto non avrebbe senso ... Il problema è che manca personale... Bisognerebbe anche organizzarsi sulla priorità delle pagine da creare e su come organizzarle... Caesar VII 11:46, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto, a te piacciono quelle delle isole, frutti ecc. a me piace fare quelle sui personaggi... Solo che non riesco a resistere quando vedo alcuni personaggi importanti che hanno solo le poche righe copiate da wikipedia e il lavoro da fare è enorme...Sono volenteroso ma servono aiuti... a fare pubblicità ci penserò io... Però vorrei che mi insegnassi come si fanno i template come Char box che si può vedere in tutte le pagine dei personaggi nella wiki inglese... Caesar VII 13:14, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Avevo fatto delle modifiche per vedere se si potevano aggiungere delle voci a quel template... Adesso le ho annullate e ho fatto come dicevi... Piuttosto perchè mi elimini sempre la sezione combattimenti maggiori? e perchè continui a mettere in minuscolo i gradi della marina quando questi vanno in maiuscolo, come tutti i seguenti nomi propri: Governo Mondiale, Nuovo Mondo, Flotta dei Sette, Frutti del Diavolo ecc. ? Insisto poi a scrivere i nomi dei Frutti del Diavolo nella loro traduzione italiana. Caesar VII 12:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) : Va bene togliere la sezione combattimenti maggiori, solo avrei volutop che se ne discutesse prima... Con nomi come Flotta dei sette o Frutti del diavolo bisongna lasciare almeno la F maiuscola ma non con il Goeverno Mondiale perchè fino a prova contraria è il nome proprio dato al governo (tant'è vero che questo nome è anche riportato sulle bandiere sotto il simbolo della croce) Piuttosto i nomi dei frutti preferirei rimanessero nella loro traduzione italiana.Caesar VII 13:15, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Perchè hai tolto la sezione tecniche ad ogni personaggio? Non dirmi che era inutile... E se ne discute prima di cancellare qualcosa...Caesar VII 06:48, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Capitoli di One Piece Ho creato questa pagina ma ho sbagliato il titolo... Lo correggeresti per favore? ... E rispondimi sulla questione della sezione tecniche... Grazie Caesar VII 13:26, set 8, 2010 (UTC) : Beh, allora rimetti la sezione tecniche dove sai che l'hai tolta ... C'è sia nella wiki inglese, sia in wikipedia, non vedo perchè dovrebbe mancare qui... Per la sezione capitoli e volumi non preoccuparti... Copiare e inserire immagine ha occupato più tempo del previsto, avevo già intenzione di sistemare in seguito, un po' alla volta, tutti i link sbagliati... Ho intenzione di fare come nella wiki inglese una pagina per ogni capitolo. Sarà un lavoro immane ma dovrebbe essere abbastanza facile farlo. Ogni tanto revisiono altre pagine a caso, cliccando su "una pagina a caso" e cerco di inserire almeno un personaggio mancante al giorno, copiando il copiabile da wikipedia e per il resto traducendo il più possibile... Vienimi incontro però nel non cancellare così all'improvviso sezioni che ho fatto come quella delle tecniche, che non sono epr niente inutili..Caesar VII 18:10, set 8, 2010 (UTC). wikipedia 1. Modera i temini. 2. Non so di cosa stai parlando. Negli ultimi giorni ho creato solo due pagine di personaggi: Sengoku (tradotta dalla wiki inglese a parte la sezione storia) e Rica (l'ho scritta io) Le pagine che vedi nelle ultime modifiche non le ho create io. Ho solo aggiunto il template:Char Box a pagine già create da te o da Stenogo. 3. Sto lavorando un sacco negli ultimi giorni, aggiungendo i template necessari, aggiungendo sezioni mancanti indicando quelle che vanno ampliate e cercando di render il più possibile simile alla wiki inglese e poi vieni tu e dici che quello che faccio fa schifo... Queste si che sono soddisfazioni.--Caesar VII 15:13, set 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ma ti rendi conto che la pagina di Benn Beckman non l'ho creato io?! Guarda la cronologia, c'è anche il tuo nome... Come ho già detto ho suddivo le poche info presenti in sezioni, per rendere anche più facile il lavoro di chi vuole ampliarle, e poi ho aggiunto il template che almeno da informazioni generali prima mancanti. Caesar VII 15:20, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ti perdono, solo perchè la penso come te sulle pagine che hanno poche righe copiate. Io però non ho il tempo materiale di ampliarle una per una, così negli ultimi giorni procedo aggiungendo a quelle che mi capitano il template del personaggio per renderle esteticamente più belle e suddivido le poche info presenti a seconda dell'argomento, in maniera da rendere quelle pagine un po' più ordinate e far notare, a chi volesse modificarle, le sezioni che hanno più bisogno di un ampliamento. Sto poi facendo un sacco di lavoro con tutti 'sti template e devo ancora capire alcune cose... Ecco adesso puoi dirmi che sono bravo... Caesar VII 15:52, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Hai una bella gatta da pelare con l'ambizione...Con ciò che è stato rivelato nell'ultimo capitolo poi, sarà un argomento che avrà bisogno di aggiornamenti continui... Segui le uscite su scan vero? Caesar VII 18:29, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussioni doppione C'è un problemino...Quando ho creato queste pagine non mi sono accorto che esistavano già con un altro nome... Ciurma di Barbabianca >>Pirati di Barbabianca Ciurma di Shanks>>>Pirati di Shanks Che si fa? Caesar VII 21:22, set 10, 2010 (UTC) :Allora ho spostato tutto nelle discussioni Pirati... Puoi cancellare quelle con nel titolo ciurma... --Caesar VII 14:57, set 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fidati, si chiama proprio Kosa, nell'edizione italiana. Ho corretto anche su wikipedia. Caesar VII 12:11, set 13, 2010 (UTC) ritorno Se vuoi chiedermi cosa devo fare?--Stenogo 10:30, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Assenza Scusami per l'assenza, ma è iniziata la scuola e mi trovo un po' impegnato. Spero di tornare a dare i miei contributi il più presto possibile. --K3nNy 14:55, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalismi Invece di rovinare i lavori, perchè non ci aiutano a creare pagine....--Stenogo 09:53, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Template/infobox Ciao Meganoide, come te, sono un appassionato di animzione gaipponese e ho recentemente creato una wikia su Dragon Ball. Ti scrivo per chiederti se sapresti dirmi come creare un template come questo , su questa mia pagina. Ho provato a cliccare sul pulsante "Template", ma poi, riesco ad ottenere un infobox personaggio come si deve. Ho provato allora ha copiare/incollare template da altre pagine italiane e straniere di Wikia, ma ottenendo come unico risultato la visulizzazzione di una scritta rossa che mi dice che il template è inesistente. In poche parole non riesco a visualizzare un infobox personaggio. Tra l'altro ho creato questa wikia da poco, ma non riesco ad arricchirla e continurla, se non riesco a usare il template. Chiedo aiuto a te perchè essendo nuovo non so propio a chi chiedere. Se mi potessi aiutare, te ne sarei veramente grato. Se vuoi, puoi anche direttamente crearlo te il template sulla pagina in questione, e poi dirmi come hai fatto. Desmo089 17:05, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, grazie per l'informazione. Comunque, al riguardo del discorso "''Se non lo crei è difficile usarlo, non pensi?", ''beh non è scontato come si pensa. Infatto sono abituato a scrivere su Wikipedia, dove li, tutta questa procedura non esiste, quindi non potevo immaginarlo.Grazie comunque, ciao. Desmo089 17:53, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Inazuma]]o]]e grazie ancora per i consigli che mi dai. Mi dispiace per le pagine corte che ho creato, il fatto e che non si hanno ancora molte informazioni su questi personaggi. Ti volevo far sapere inanzitutto che ho compreso la funzione dell'asterisco. Seconda cosa: sono abbastanza bravo in inglese ma sono molto piu bravo a scaricare immagini, dimmi solo quelle che ti servono e io te le procuro in un attimo. Fammi sapere ok ? Cerchero di essere utile. PS : mi puoi spiegare cos'è un template, grazie. --94.164.88.36 11:44, dic 27, 2010 (UTC) Meganoide, volevo farti sapere che ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho iniziato ad aggiungere delle immagini a queste pagine: Onigumo,Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma, vale a vedere e dimmi se ti piacciono , grazie. Rubber Volevo dare un consiglio per la ricerca delle pagine: prendo per esempio Monkey D. Rufy. Per chi non conosce a pieno il suo nome (io lo conosco quindi non ho problemi di questo genere) viene spontaneo scrivere nella barra di ricerca "Rubber" perchè magari ha visto l'anime di One Piece; scrivendo però Rubber la ricerca non da nessun risultato quindi il mio consiglio è quello di creare dei rediect verso quella pagina. Per farlo servirebbe un amministratore che sposti la pagina nominandola "Rubber" e poi la sposti nuovamente per rinominarla "Monchey D. Rufy". Stessa cosa per Portughese D. Ace. Magari potreste fare un rediect solo con "Ace" e poi rinominarla per intero. Questo lavoro potreste farlo per più pagine. Ciao! Axel 8 Info Ciao! Apprezzo il tuo invito e ti rispondo: io lavoro già in altre due wiki quindi non ci sarò sempre =), poi ho cominciato da quest'anno a comprare i manga di One Piece (sono arrivato al numero 20 della ristampa del manga) ma già da piccolo, quando trasmettevano le prime puntate, guardavo l'anime. In sostanza: sò poche informazioni sui personaggi oppure sono piuttosto vage. Potrei contribuire con quel che già sò e nella correzione ortografica e del periodo delle varie frasi delle pagine (per esempio se manca un soggetto lo aggiungo o se il periodo è stato scritto in modo vago posso modificarlo in modo migliore). Intanto posso pensare io ai Rediect. Non essendo amministratore sulla wiki ti domando: è normale che dopo un tot di spostamenti venga scritto "azione ritardata" perchè non si possono fare più di un certo numero di spostamenti? Axel 8 Ok! Rich meganoide volevo farti sapere che ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho caricato nuove immagini. Ti prego di andarle a vedere e di farmi sapere come sono. scusa meganoide ma ora non posso proprio occuparmi di quelle pagine, ma prometto che lo faro domani mattina . --RICH 19:19, dic 27, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ciao Meganoide! spero che le mie modifiche apportate alla pagina su Gekko Moriah vadano bene. Ho aggiunto gli avvenimenti dopo-Marineford che risultavano incompleti anche se presi da Wikipedia e ho inoltre aggiunto delle immagini. Invece non sono riuscito a modificare il nome della pagina. Ti spiego, con l'uscita di One piece Green Oda ci informa che il nome esatto del capitano di thriller Bark è Gekko Moriah, con un H aspirata alla fine. potresti pensarci tu a modificare il nome della pagina? se hai bisogno di aiuto nella traduzione e nella scrittura di qualche pagina fammi sapere. ciao meganoide, volevo dirti che ho aggiunto delle immagini alle pagine che mi hai detto, e in piu ho anche migliorato la pagina di cappello di paglia, x favore valla a vedere--RICH 12:00, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH we cmnque nn mi hai ancora detto il tuo parere sulle modifiche che ho fatto a cappello di paglia, fammelo sapere cosi posso sapere dove sbaglio e dove no. Riguardo alla pagina di crocus nn sn riuscito a trovare molte immagini, adesso vedo sulla wikia inglese, visto che fino a quest momento le immagini le avevo scaricate da internet.--RICH 16:18, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Un'ultima cosa, potrei sapere xke hai cancellato gli attacchi di rafi e alcune immagini che ho messo. Ho impiegato tanta fatica x mettere tutti i suoi attacchi e ci avevo messo anche l'asterisco (come mi hai insegniato tu) , xke nn mi hai nemmeno avvertito , e poi nn mi sembravano male le cose che avevo aggiunto, dai una risposta al piu presto x favore --RICH 16:23, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Pagine Cosa?? Verranno cancellate? Secondo me vanno bene. C'è una lista o un modo per capire quali pagine andranno cancellate e rifatte? Se non c'è posso provare a creare un template da mettere sulla pagina. Utente:Axel 8 Ma quindi vuoi diciamo "copiare" le pagine da quelle inglesi? Comunque io direi di tenere l parti scritte delle pagine perchè sono state create con un buon italiano. Axel 8 Don Creek Ciao! Stò creando Don Creek (gli abozzi sono nella mia pagina utente) domani sono impegnato tutto il giorno e non posso lavorare quindi chiedo questo ovvero che non venga creata la pagina che stò scrivendo io e che nessuno modifichi il mio profilo. Grazie﻿ Axel 8 Dovresti fare la pagina della ciurma di Rubber due anni dopo Momonga e G-1 Ciao Meganoide! Vai a dare per favore un'occhiata alle pagine che ho creato : Momonga e G-1. Fammi sapere come ti sembrano, spero vadano bene, altrimenti cancellale, me lo dici e le rifaccio. Ok? sulla Base G-1 c'è davvero poco da dire, xò ho voluto scriverla per avere un collegamento in più alla pagina di Momonga. Buona serata. 22:21, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Ciurma di Rubber dopo due anni Perché non crei questa pagina? Creek E' davvero eccellente il metodo di inserire nella tabella le pagine che gli utenti stanno creando!! Facciamo così: provo a costruire la pagina basandomi sui manga che ho quì a casa poi, se manca qualcosa, prendo informazioni dalla wiki inglese infine tu potresti darmi un tuo giudizio. Domani continuo a scrivere. Ciao! Utente:Axel 8 Grazie mi hai fatto un tremendo favorone!!! L' E con l'accento in maiuscolo non l'avevo mai trovata! Ora che me lo hai detto correggerò le frasi anche nelle altre wiki dove lavoro! Sì le categorie le conoscevo ma ho visto che in questa wiki ve ne sono molte quindi categorie più ampie. Certo metterò il nome in grassetto. Grazie di tutto! Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare Meganoide, ci penso io alla pagina. --RICH 16:31, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)RICH senti meganoide volevo chiederti se ce qualke pagina che ha bisognio di immagini o che deve essere perfezionata, se ne sai qualkuna x favore , scrivile nella mia pagina grazie --RICH 17:44, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ho appena scoperto che esiste già Don Creek ma è stata creata la pagina con la scritta Creek e basta, chiedo se tu puoi eliminare la pagina che stavo creando. Axel 8 In effetti anche io sapevo che esisteva solamente il nome Creek ma, leggendo sulla pagina di Sanji ho trovato il link rosso di "Don Creek" e io, senza controllare, mi sono fiondato a crearla. La prossima volta starò certamente più attento e controllero se esiste gia! Devo ancora leggerla la pagina di Creek guardo se manca qualcosa ma prima finirei un'attimo Mr 4 visto che ho appena letto il combattimento e ieri sera avevo aggiunto informazioni a Miss Merry Christmas. Axel 8 ciao meganoide, non ti preoccupare ci penso io alla pagina "acqua eroe", e scusa per la scrittura che uso nei messaggi, ma la uso per fare prima :-)--RICH 11:58, dic 31, 2010 (UTC)RICH Doberman Ciao Meganoide! Vai a dare un occhiata alla pagina di Doberman, è fresca fresca di giornata! Spero ti piaccia. Ciao. Cin Cin Cin Cin all'anno nuovo!!!﻿ Axel 8 ciao meganoidee auguri per l'anno nuovo. Comunque volevo dirti che mi sono iscritto anche alla wikia inglese per capire come fanno le pagine cosi belle, sai tutte con le tabelle ed ecc, quindi se ti serve qualkosa sulla wikia inglese che nn riesci ad avere , chiedi pure :-)--RICH 19:20, gen 1, 2011 (UTC)RICH Laassiù Ciao Meganoide! Nel manga di One Piece il nome del cande-fucile di Mr. 4 è proprio "Laassiù" con due "a" e non una sola. Posso spostare la pagina? Axel 8 Sì ho ricontrollato un'altra volta e si scrive con due "a". Grazie per averlo spostato! Axel 8 scusa meganoide, potresti dirmi quali cose che ho incollato sn sbagliate , cosi la prossima volta cerchero di non metterle , grazie:-) --94.167.204.7 16:49, gen 2, 2011 (UTC)RICH grazie, ho compreso l'errore. Pero non capisco xke quando faccio i template il frutto e la taglia del personaggio nn mi escono, ho controllato decine di volte i template ma nn lo riesco a capire questo problema. SE ti trovi a vedere i template vedi e se noti qualkosa ke nn va dimmelo grazie.--RICH 17:45, gen 2, 2011 (UTC)RICH meganoie, volevo dirti che quell'immagine di gold roger che attacca shiki nn lo messa io, ma provvedero a metterla nel posto giusto,intanto seguiro il tuo consiglio sui mini-template--94.167.204.7 18:51, gen 2, 2011 (UTC)RICH Non preoccuparti meganoide, nn mi sono di cero offeso, infatti ho capito che tu vuoi rendere questo siti perfetto, ti comprendo ed e per questo che cerchero di fare meno errori a finche questo sito lo diventi. :-) --RICH 18:47, gen 4, 2011 (UTC)RICH Meganoide cosa ne pensi del fruttoZak Zak che ho fatto. Va bene oppure va fatto in un altro modo??? Per favore fammi sapere --RICH 12:46, gen 5, 2011 (UTC)RICH ciao meganoide. Uffa non so cosa fare, ho controllato i template della flotta dei sette e ho anche creato il fruttoBubble Bubble. Per caso hai qualche cosa da farmi fare, per favore non so proprio da dove cominciare :-)--RICH 16:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH Grazie per i consigli. Cmnque volevo dirti che prima, non sapendo cosa fare, sono andato a vedere le discussioni di altri utenti per vedere se non avessero completato qualche pagina che tu gli avevi sugerito, e hovisto che la pagina dei 4 imperatori non aveva immagini, cosi ho creato un template simile a quello della flotta dei sette. Se non va bn puoi anche cancellarlo , intanto cerchero altri personaggi che hanno bisognio di template o di immagini dopo aver finito le pagine che mi hai consigliato.--RICH 17:17, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH Rouge ho creato la pagina Portuguese D. Rouge, e ho finito la pagina Torino, come mi avevi chiesto. Mi manca solo la pagina Jerry, ma la rifaro domani. Volevo chiederti di guardare il trivia di rouge, perche sono un po incerto pero non ho saputo dare una traduzione migliore. Vedi che puoi fare ok? :-)grz--94.167.23.244 18:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH meganoide, scusa per gli errori che ho fatto alla pagina di sandersonia, solo che usando il traduttore ho sbagliato a tradurre qualkosa, e poi era il traduttore che traduceva sempre "la sorella di" xke nella wikia inglese c'era scritto cosi. Cmnque scusa e finendo la pagina di sandersonia prometto che staro piu attento. Rumble Ball Sì e mi hanno caricato di compiti quindi non sono riuscito a scrivere. Passate buone vacanze =)? Ho in mente di creare la pagina "Rumble Ball" e oggi, mentre ci lavoravo sopra ho deciso di non slavare la pagina per via che c'è questo inconveniente: spiegando solamente cosa sia la Rumble Ball la pagina viene parecchio corta e quindi avevo deciso di metterci le forme che Chopper può avere assumendo questo farmaco ma ho visto che nella pagina Tonytony Chopper ci sono già e quindi, se li avessi scritti, si sarebbero ripetuti dei concetti già scritti. Potrebbe andare bene se venissero ripetuti? Inoltre volevo aggiungere una galleria di immagini che mostrino i vari stadi di Chopper (ho già tutte le immagini) da mettere sulla pagina Rumble Ball. Ciao e fammi sapere! Axel 8 Ok grazie per la spiegazione! Avrei però una proposta da farti: in una wiki dove lavoro se necessario ripetiamo gli stessi concetti in più pagine in modo che chi legge la pagina non debba far lunghe ricerche per la wiki per trovare le informazioni che cerca così ti dico: potremmo far rimanere anche nella pagina Chopper le sue forme dopo che ha ingerito la Rumble Ball così, sia per chi legga la pagina Tonytony Chopper e sia per chi legga la pagina Rumble Ball, avrà tutte le informazioni sott'occhio. Axel 8 ps. domani creerò la pagina, oggi farò un bozzetto sul computer perchè sono impegnato al pomeriggio e adesso mi devo mettere avanti sempre per la scuola. Ciao! Stò continuando a scrivere sulla bozza sul mio pc perchè in questi giorni non riesco a creare la pagina per via della scuola (verifiche a go go evvai! =().Axel 8 Ho creato la pagina in modo ancora diverso da quello che avevo impostato sul pc. Potrebbe andare bene così? Ah e in che categoria va messa la pagina? Axel 8 Come da wikipedia? Le azioni che compie chopper le ho prese dalla sua pagina su questa wiki. Controllo perchè prima non ci avevo guardato su wikipedia. Axel 8 Ho controllato e ti dico: la sezione degli attacchi di Chopper è identica a quella di wikipedia. Io non avevo controllato ed ho dato per buono le cose scritte sulla pagina di Chopper ocsì le ho copiate e rimontate in modo diverso. Se vuoi posso riscrivere alcuni attacchie e le forme con sinonimi e in modo diverso da non sembrar preso da wikipedia. Axel 8 Ok! Allora comincerò a tradurre dall'inglese le pagine, ce ne è una in particolare dalla quale vuoi che inizi? Axel 8 Ok! Inizio subito! Axel 8 Volevo chiederti: ho copiato la tabella della Rumble Ball dalla wiki inglese ma, ad un certo punto, loro hanno messo "english name" che compare come "ename" nei dati della tabella. Io volevo metterci "iname" nel senso di "nome italiano" ma non esegue questo comando. Sapresti dirmi perchè? Axel 8 Ciao! Ho finito di copiare la pagina delle Rumble Ball, dimmi se può andare bene. La successiva che forrei fare sarebbe Nami. Axel 8 Ok ci guarderò per il futuro per la tabella! Adesso elimino le varie mosse di Chopper mettendo però un'avviso (come nella wiki inglese) di andare a guardare la pagina di Chopper per le varie abilità. Axel 8 Template C'è il template Oggi che non è corretto. Ho provato a guardarci ma non ho trovato l'errore. Axel 8 ps. conosci﻿ questo fumetto? Posso provare a ridarci una occhiata per vedere il motivo del problema! Riguardo il fumetto: sei un fan che ne ha letti molti? Axel 8 Grande! Io non ci sono ancora riuscito però li leggerò tutti pure io! Vorresti aiutarmi su questa wiki?: http://it.itpikappa.wikia.com/wiki/Pikappa_Wiki per ora ho solamente creato delle parti tecniche e sono stati creati gli articoli su PK (incompleto), Paperilla Starry (lo devo completare), Trauma (completo) e Xadhoom (l'ho appena iniziato). Ovviamente puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi, non c'è fretta. Ciao! Axel 8 Ciao! Ok, infatti pure io faccio poco. Vorrei proporti: se io ti do una grossa mano qui sopra tu poi potresti aiutarmi nell'altra wiki? ps. il template l'ho controllato con quello della wiki inglese ma non ci trovo errori, magari possiamo chiederlo ad una utente di wikia inglese. Ce ne deve essere una anche per questa wiki! Ah poi un altra cosa: se devo tradurre le informazioni dalla wiki ho bisogno di ristrutturare le pagine esistenti (vedi Nami). Vuoi che le riscriva da capo o aggiunga solamente le informazini mancanti? Axel 8 Ok, se hai bisogno per il template ti darò una mano! Per le pagine: è una bella sfida personale! L'accetto volentieri e sono pronto a sfacchinare! Però, mentre tradurrò le pagine, ti chiedo di non modificarle o annullare alcune azioni. Potresti fare le modifiche a fine traduzione che io ti annuncerò sul tuo profilo. Ciao, ci sentiamo! Domani inizio Nami! Axel 8 Nami Ho cominciato a tradurre Nami. I periodi non sono collegati bene tra loro (per esempio troppe ripetizioni e troppe frasi corte). Sto solamente traducendo per filo e per segno. Una volta finito ricollegherò bene tra di loro le varie frasi in modo da creare un periodo corretto. Ti chiedo se puoi evitare modifiche su quella pagina per il momento. Axel 8 Non ho capito come tradurre questo pezzo: ﻿He later also specified in an SBS that Nami's under bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US. However, her breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in one of the movies). potresti aiutarmi? Axel 8 Ottimo! Grazie Mille! Non la inserirò come mi hai detto perchè è solo una curiosità in più non rilevante. Axel 8 Hai fatto bene a togliere quella parte da Nami perchè, sinceramente, sembrava un po' da "pervertiti" e, inoltre, non aggiungeva informazioni importanti al personaggio. Axel 8 Alla fine il template si è rimesso a posto da solo...Axel 8 Ciao Meganoide! Domani ricomincio a tradurre! Axel 8 Ottimo! Scrivere una pagina che ti piace è il metodo giusto per darti la carica XD! Non vorrei deluderti ma...la pagina di Nami è parecchio lunga da tradurre (e io sono forse un po' lento) e ci vorrà un po' prima che la finisca. Tu hai letto o stai leggendo i manga di One Piece? Leggi qualche fumetto (oltre a PK)? Axel 8 Ok incollo in inglese tutto ciò che manca! Visto che mi darai una mano se vuoi io te la potrò dare per la pagina che vorrai fare. Una cosa sulla storia di One Piece: io conosco la storia fino a Skypea grazie ai manga che stò comprando invece consco i fatti accaduti ad Impel Down grazie all'anime. L'isola degli uomini pesce compare dopo la lunga battaglia a la Sede Centrale della Marina? Axel 8 ps. gli inglesi hanno cambiato impostazione della pagina. Devo crearla pure io così? Ho creato una pagina speciale dove ho messo quello che stò traducendo, in modo da non creare confusione sulla pagina di Nami. Axel 8 Ok! Axel 8 Credo che gli utenti della wiki inglese non abbiano letto con attenzione il manga. C'è scritto che Nami è una specie di "vigliacca" cioè se la svigna nelle situazioni di pericolo. Può essere vero visto che in alcuni casi manda Zoro o Rufy a combattere al posto suo ma non l'ho vista fare dietro-front ad Alabasta e a Enies Lobby. Axel 8 Yep scusami per gli errori! Spesso mi capita quando scrivo di invertire due lettere oppure di saltarne una. Adesso strutturo la pagina come mi hai richiesto. Axel 8